


The Last Things

by ninusch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninusch/pseuds/ninusch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora makes a deal to save the lives of her prince and one pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They catch up! We have to go. Now!”  
> “No Princess, I’m not going anywhere.” he coughed and spat out.  
> It was red.  
> Aurora looked at him with wide and fearful eyes.  
> “I hope you can find some condolence in my end, Love. I fear there is no time left for a bigger scheme of revenge than a primitive battle wound.”

He stumbled over his feet.  
Hook could hear the princess gasp next to him when she suddenly had to carry his complete weight with her tiny arms.  
Reaching out with his good hand, he staggered toward the wall and leaned his back against it.  
The penetrate sounds of the guards chasing them grew louder by the second.  
“Hook! We have to go.”  
He closed his eyes as he felt cold sweat drenching his back and forehead. The growing pain in his side became unbearable. It felt as if the weapon of one of the monsters would pierce again and again through his flesh.  
 _The Taniwas, Cora, Snow White, the Princess, the Dark One … it doesn’t matter who it was in the end … they all have killed me._  
Hook couldn’t help himself but laugh.  
The Princess looked stunned at him and with her hands clasping desperate and frightend aorung his collar, she urged: “They catch up! We have to go. Now!”  
“No Princess, I’m not going anywhere.” he coughed and spat out.  
It was red.  
Aurora looked at him with wide and fearful eyes.  
“I hope you can find some condolence in my end, Love. I fear there is no time left for a bigger scheme of revenge than a primitive battle wound.”  
 _Why have I even helped them? I knew it would kill me. I knew it._  
She was cloes to tears: "Stop being to damned sarcastic, you bloody pirate! We have no time for this nonsense! _They. Catch. Up!_ "  
“Bloody hell” he cursed and slowly forced his way up to his feet again.  
The Princess immediately reached out to help him but he shoved her hand coarsely away.  
“Leave it and Go! Believe me; I would rather not have a sword shoved through my body if I were you. It’s not the most pleasant of all experiences.”  
“What are you doing, Hook?” she asked with trembling voice.  
“What do you think, you stupid …” he hissed but couldn’t end the sentence because his body was cramping with a shocking pulse of pain.  
This time he had to lean on her to not fall on his knees again.  
“I’m dying for you.", he malmed through his teeth. "For you and Swan and Snow White and for your princeling in his slumber. And this bloody realm and all the people who give bloody shit about one bloody pirate, too stupid to not stick his nose in business he knew wouldn’t bring him any good and as a consequence is now dying too far from the sea and his ship.”  
He longed for the calming waves of the ocean beneath his feet. He realizes how much he always wanted to die on sea. This was were he truly belonged.  
 _I'm too far from the sea. I will never rest in peace, but haunt the world as restless ghost._  
Suddenly he was scared as well.  
  
She stared at him in shock before her gaze suddenly cleared up. She started to rip stripes of fabric off her gown. The Princess knotted the stripes tightly around his breast cage to stop the bleeding, but the delicate fabric was dripping with his blood within seconds.  
The unnatural howling sounds the sea witch's guarding monsters grew louder, as propably was their hunting fever. They were famous for this.  
An extremely loud shriek echoed through the cave and a high pain pierced through his ears. Aurora shrieked.  
When he looked down, he saw blood in her ear.  
He could hear her gasp in fear and in pain as another howl echoed through the caves. He pitied her.  
She was as delicate as her dress. She was not the Queen Snow White or Mulan. No, this was certainly not a place for _this_ kind of princess.  
 _And this is exactly what got you into the whole mess in the first place, Hook … beautiful eyes searching for help …_  
“Go.” He whispered, as his voice was thick with pain from his wound.  
He could already feel the poison clouding his senses and numbing his limbs. He was thankful for having his hook as a weapon when his finger wouldn’t be capable anymore of holding his swords.  
Then the princess took his face into her hands: “Thank you, Hook. Captain Hook." She had to swallow hard, “Killian. I, Aurora, swear to everything dear to me that you will not be forgotten.”  
She leaned forward and her lips slightly brushed against his cheek. Hook could feel her hands shaking. The absurdity of this moment made him laugh again.  
Here he was, his stubbornness and stupidity had lead him exactly to the place no pirate would never enter for no matter the price – and pirates were known to be not too picky in matters of rewards for unpleasant tasks – bleeding like a pig, poisoned by the dammed swords of the sea witch’s guards and kissed by a princess men had died for in a wall of thorns.  
Who would have thought she would do such a poor job?  
“Rora-Sweetling, you call this a farewell-kiss?", he weakly pushed her out of his way to face his doom: "Maybe dying isn’t that baddest way to end this travel companionship after all...”  
He wanted her gone, behind his back, out of his sight, into safety or maybe greater danger should she reached the sea witch, but in his confused mind he could only concentrate on few things at the same time and the immediate danger was before him, had already cut him down and as long as he was still capable of standing, he had to guard her, her petite body, her innocent mind for she was not the kind of princess that belonged in a place like this …  
His thoughts trailed away, when she griped the edges of his warms and pressed him against the stone.  
Her body was unnatural warm against his. Tiny yet firm and … _fitting_.  
She was fitting perfectly to his torso, in his arms and against his face. Her fingers were like claws in his hair, scratching the skins of his skull while her mouth was pressing hard against his and her tongue was forcing forward without waiting for him to adjust.  
Then his mind shut down, for a second, a minute, an hour maybe … he wasn’t sure.  
When she parted from him, he felt breathless and she looked shameless into his eyes, locking his face into her hands once more.

“ _You will live._ ”

She said it with such a determination that he believed it himself for a short moment.  
“Go” he whispered with a rusty voice.  
Aurora stepped back, he could see that the blood of his wounds had ruined her dress in their embrace, and without another look she turned and ran into the darkness.

  
Hook had always believed that it would be the image of Milahs face that would last flash before his eyes prior his final breath.  
He did saw her face. But it was not the last one.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly an arm was around her shoulders and when she looked up, she could see Ursula lingering over her like a hunter only seconds away before killing his prey.  
> Prey. I’m the prey, I always have been.  
> “Don’t think I’m without a heart, my dear. I’m a very compassionate person, therefore just make me a new offer and maybe – if it’s good enough – I will bring them both back.”

Rather like a sickly old woman on the outside, the moment the Sea Witch would speak felt like waves and more waves, a never ending surf of waves would wash against her, over her body with desperation, hopelessness and sadness. It made one want to just sit in a corner and press the hands over ones ears to stay deaf to the world.  
Forever.  
Aurora could help but shiver.  
She was shivering all the time now in the damp cold cave, hunted by monsters, covered in blood, bleeding herself, kissing pirates and watching pirates die for her. It was too much.  
She was so tired. After 28 years of sleep she never thought she would be tired again. But now she was.  
“And you, sweetling, what is it what you want from a humble sea witch? We have a portal between worlds, we have the safe way back through my caves to the shore. But what is it what you desire?”  
Aurora could feel Mulans gaze on her and she knew, that they both were thinking the same.  
After leaving Hook for his death, Aurora had been wandering through the caves till she eventually found back to Emma, Mulan and Snow White.  
The Sea Witch had a thing for deals, so they made the bargain they have come for. Snow had traded the compass and Emma had traded her blood. Mulan had traded her sword. Aurora raised her hand to her diadem and took it off. She could see the Sea Witch’s hand clench in desire for a second.  
“I want you to bring back from the death the Prince Phillip and Captain Hook.”  
For a moment there was only silence before the Sea Witch busted into a hard and unhappy laughter. “Sweetling, you overestimated the value of your diadem. It’s hardly worth one live snatched away from the grey coat, but never two.”  
Aurora had to swallow hard.  
“Aurora, what are you doing?” Snow hissed behind her back.  
“Hook deserved dead; his crimes against you are unforgiveable!” Emma shouted.  
“Yur companions don't seem to be to happy about your deal, Sweetling. Neither am I. No, Princess, you will have to choose.” The Sea witch sneered.  
“Please don’t make me.” Aurora begged.  
“I do, Sweetling. Choose! Who shall it be?” Ursula laughed again.  
“Stop it Aurora! Do as she says, pick Philip and let’s get out of here!” Mulan urged her.  
 _Why hasn’t she wished Phillip back from the death?_ Aurora wondered. She had wished for a way to safety, a way out of the caves for all of them.  
To enabled Aurora to go back to Philip? But she loved him too! Why didn’t she do it?  
 _I wish she would have done it._  
“But … he saved me! He saved us all! I can’t leave him death…”  
“He would leave you death if he could.” Emma gestured wildly.  
“But he could! And he didn’t!”  
For a moment the flashback of the Hooks kiss startled Aurora, made her stepping a few paces back and raised her hand to her throat. She couldn’t breathe.  
He had died for her. Both had died for her. Everyone died around her.  
Suddenly an arm was around her shoulders and when she looked up, she could see Ursula lingering over her like a hunter only seconds away before killing his prey.  
 _Prey. I’m the prey, I always have been._  
“Don’t think I’m without a heart, my dear. I’m a very compassionate person, therefore just make me a new offer and maybe – if it’s good enough – I will bring them both back.” Aurora could feel her fingers stroking through her long hair.  
She could see Snow and Emma and Mulan fighting. They tried to reach her, but they couldn’t. something invisible was holding them back.  
 _The Sea Witch’s doing for sure._ She was so tried. It made her numb and indifferent.  
“What is it that you want?”  
Ursula bared her teeth to a shark-like smile. “You”  
Aurora looked at her in astonishment.  
“You will stay here and I will breathe new life into them both, the Prince and the Pirate.”  
Auroras felt weak as she had to lean against the Witch which now offered her a piece of paper: “All you have to do is sign, my dear. As easy as that.”  
Aurora swallowed.  
“I want to see it. I want to see it with my own eyes.”  
“That is not part of our deal.”  
“Take the diadem then. Make it part of the deal. I will stay but first you will take me to them when they are waking up.”  
Ursula looked at her in frustrations and eventually sighed, “Fine.”  
Aurora reached out and signed with the contract.

Suddenly she was out in the open, the sun burned on her bare skin and disorientated it took her a few moments to recognize the ruins of her home castle. And when she turned around, he was sitting behind her on the bier.  
“Philip!” she cried.  
He looked up and his sight still clouded, but nevertheless he reached out with his hand: “Aurora!”  
Without another word, she fell into his arms and he kissed her and held her and she cried and she forgot everything.  
“You did it. You did it, my love! I love you, I love you, I love you!” Philip whispered, when suddenly a second voice snarled into her ear from out of nowhere.  
“Wrap your love whispers up, my sweetheart. We don’t have all the time in the world.”  
 _Ursula_.  
Aurora gently freed herself from Philips embrace and took his face into her hands: "Philip, I love you so very much. You made me _so very_ happy.”  
“What is it? Aurora, what have you done? Aurora…”  
“Listen to me, listen closely Philip: Don’t come after me, this time for real because this time I’m beyond saving and that’s fine. Know that I love you and know that the little time we had is meaning everything for me, but I want you to move on, do you understand me? Find Mulan. Be happy and try to build a save place for my people, I know no one else could do it but you two together.”  
He was without words and she kissed his forehead.  
Suddenly another thought sprang into her mind and she had to laugh: “If you should ever meet Kilian Jones, tell him from me, that I told him so. Oh Gods, Philip, I’m so very sorry! I love you forever.”  
She kissed him again. His arms wrapped her hard against his body, refusing to let her go.  
“Time is up, sweetling.”  
Ursula laughed and Aurora could feel Philip dissolve, her arms were outstretched into emptiness and darkness surrounded her for a moment, till her eyes adjusted once again and she was back in the caves.  
“Where are we?” she whispers when she heard a rattling breath.  
Spinning around there was first nothing behind her but then she recognized Hook lying in his back on the ground.  
“Hook!” Her scream echoed through the system of caves. His torso was a battlefield, his eyes wide up against the ceiling, clouded by horror, pain and death and horrified herself she could see, that he still breathed.  
“The deal was to bring them back from the dead! But not like this!!” she yelped.  
Once again the voice in her ear hissed: “Do you think me a liar, princess? The deal was to bring both of your lovers back to life. But in order to do so, he has to die first, doesn’t he?”  
Auroras tears dwelled hot in her eyes and sobbing, she hold Hooks head in her lap and gently stroked his hair till he drew one final awful battled and painful breath and died. With shaking hands she closed his lids and waited with the other hand over his chest for his heart to beat again.  
It seemed to take hours, but suddenly she could feel a soft rhythm in the palm of her hand. The same moment she heard Ursula laughing: “Time to kiss him goodbye, love!”

She dissolved again, but for some odd reason felt utterly calm. And the last thing Aurora saw was the blue of his eyes flashing.


End file.
